


Just stay with me

by Sungieee



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, M/M
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-13
Updated: 2015-09-13
Packaged: 2018-04-20 13:45:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4789430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sungieee/pseuds/Sungieee





	Just stay with me

Pocit úzkosti se mu usadil na hrudi a Chanyeol věděl, že je něco špatně. Nedokázal přesně říct, o co se jedná, ale věděl, že něco v jeho světě je špatně. Pospíchal domů. Chtěl se přesvědčit, že je v pořádku. Jako kdyby tušil, kde a proč se děje něco co se nikdy nemělo stát.

Vešel dovnitř a zastavil se na prahu dveří, které vedli do ložnice. Zhluboka se nadechl a vešel dovnitř. Obklopila ho temnota. Poslepu našel vypínač a celou místnost zaplavilo měkké světlo. Udělal pár kroků do prostoru, než si všiml, co je špatně.

Sehun seděl opřený zády o zeď a v ruce držel malý kovový předmět, který se leskl. Chanyeol cítil, jak se mu zrychlil puls. Pomalými kroky se vydal k mladíkovi před sebou. Pomalu si sedl vedle něho a ostrý předmět mu pomalými pohyby vzal z rukou.

Sehun se cítil, o poznání lehčeji a nechal všechen ten strach a zmatek aby vystoupili na povrch. Hlavou se opřel o mladíkovo rameno a nechal se konejšit jeho slovy, která mu napovídala, že to co chtěl udělat, není řešení. Jenom mu to napovídalo, že je zbabělec a že se zase nechal vším zahnat do kouta. Víc se k Chanyeolovi přitiskl a vnímal jeho osobitou vůni, kterou miloval a věděl, že když teď mladík sedí u něho, bude všechno lepší.


End file.
